goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Reagan Starts A Rampage At The GoCity Mall/Sent to the Military Security Prison
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot Evil Reagan Sanchez decides to destroy the GoCity Mall with a bomb. The bomb explodes, destroying the GoCity Mall, and scaring Lucy Ripples. At home, Reagan Sanchez, her brother, Sheldon Sanchez, her sister, Kayla Sanchez, her other boyfriend, Famous Amos, her parents, Samantha Sanchez and Gerald Sanchez, Luna Minami, Rei Kobayashi, Azura, Clara the Deer, and her ex boyfriend, Rudolph Ruffles, ground Evil Reagan and they take away Evil Reagan's Schoolhouse Rock, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Save Ums, Shimajiro, Batman Classic, Leave it to Beaver, The Secret Show, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, The Jackson Five Cartoon, and The Osmonds Cartoon DVDs and VHS's and donate them to Hans Heimler and his siblings, Little Hans Heimler and Maryetta. As a result, Evil Reagan gets taken away by Roxy Ruffles and Stone Rabbit to the Military Security Prison. Later that night, Mrs Ripples and Mr Ripples read Lucy a bedtime story to help her sleep. Cast *Juan Martinez as Evil Reagan Sanchez, Reagan Sanchez, Kayla Sanchez, Lucy Ripples, Clara the Deer, Roxy Ruffles, Mrs Ripples, Melody Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, and Samantha Sanchez. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos, Billy Lopez and Sheldon Sanchez. *John Martinez as Rudolph Ruffles, Stone Rabbit, and Gerald Sanchez. *Daniel as the Cop. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. Transcript Evil Reagan: That GoCity Mall was lame! I know! I will plant an extremely powerful mega bomb to destroy the the GoCity Mall! Reagan plants the extremely powerful mega bomb and he ran off to safety as Lucy walks in and notices the bomb that Evil Reagan planted. Lucy: Uh oh! A bomb! I gotta run! runs for her life screaming in Custard's voice as the explosion sounds are heard mega loudly as the extremely powerful mega bombs that Evil Reagan plants detonate and explode at full omega power, killing over 60,000 people, destroying entire families and destroying the entire GoCity Mall as Evil Reagan unleashes over 70,000 crates full of power omega bombs to destroy the GoCity mall, killing over 65,000 people, destroying entire families and injuring over 50,000 people and hurting Lucy and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as 30,000 civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Evil Reagan opened fire on them with her powered gun equipped with explosive and flammable heat seaking bullets, powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing 40,000 civilians and destroying a few buildings and opening fire on over 75,000 Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to explode, killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered. to Reagan and Evil Reagan in the living room, watching some television Reagan: Let's watch the news. news comes on Ralph: We are entering this program with some news flash! A few terrorist attacks and rampages have struck the GoCity Mall. 70,000 people died and 60,000 people were injured. We will have some interviews! Julissa: I was having dinner at Johnny Rockets and suddenly the bombs went off! Thank gosh, i did not get hurt! I heard screaming, panicking and crying from Misael and Michael! I was so scared! I know who did it! It was Evil Reagan! She was the one who planted the bomb into the GoCity Mall and destroyed it and carried out a massive series of terrorist attacks. I have to run as fast as i could! Lucy: I was walking into the Disney store to look at some Big Hero Six merchandise and suddenly, I saw Evil Reagan walking into the Funimation store planning to bomb the entire GoCity Mall, cause a rampage, and hurt me! I have to run as fast as I can before it was too late! And Evil Reagan, if you are watching it, you have severely injured 65,000 people and now (sniffles) you are gonna have to pay 60,000 hospital bills! I hate you, Evil Reagan! Ralph: Now we have Julissa Jr. She thinks that Evil Reagan has something to do with it. Julissa Jr: I was going to the Nintendo store to look at some Fire Emblem video games and suddenly, I saw Evil Reagan walking outside a Disney store Lucy was going to planning to bomb the entire GoCity Mall! I was so scared! I saw over 30,000 people having oxygen masks hooked into their faces, and over 80,000 people died and entire families have beenwiped out! And it was your fault Evil Reagan! If you are watching it, you and Reagan will have to be paying 40,000 hosptial bills to repair the entire GoCity Mall with a worth of 65,000!! Reagan: off-screen That will take a few weeks to get all that cash!! Evil Reagan, you are in trouble! Julissa Jr: You will receive a restraining order from a cop! Melody: This is Melody Lopez, Amos' other girlfriend! I am here to inform Evil Reagan that she needs to pay 65,000 hospital bills on the people! Into you, Reagan, you will be paying $75,000 for everyone's hospital bill, including $85,000 to repair the GoCity Mall. I am slamming you with a $65,000 fine, suing you for $40,000 for raising your evil counterpart poorly and placing mega hyper strongest sanctions on you for what your evil counterpart has done!! Reagan: off-screen EVIL REAGAN, I CANNOT BELIEVE WE HAVE TO PAY $75,000 FOR EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL AND I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO PAY THAT MASSIVE FINE AND SUED FOR $40,000 FOR RAISING YOU POORLY AND HAVING EXTREMELY MEGA HYPER STRONGEST SANCTIONS PLACED ON ME!!!! YOU ARE IN MOTHER SCREWING TROUBLE, EVIL REAGAN!!! Melody: This is your fault, Evil Reagan!! You are the one who bombed the GoCity Mall!! As for you, Reagan, if you do not pay 65,000 hospital bills by the 20th anniversary of Mulan, your evil counterpart Evil Reagan will be sent to London and you will be getting a restraining order from the GoCity Mall after it repairs! If you go 85,000 feet near the GoCity Mall, Evil Reagan will be sent to Mental People's Home in Gurnee! You need to ground Evil Reagan and send her to the Military Security Prison because this is the worst act of terrorism that she has ever done! This is 10,000 times worse than the attacks and she was worse than Evil June!! So goodbye, Evil Reagan, and never come back!! Ralph: We will be back with some interviews with everyone else after the 10 minute commercial break. Reagan began crying and sobbing in a female teenager's voice as Reagan began shouting, yelling, hollering, and screaming at her mega loudly as the screen started shaking after watching the news. Villainous Treachery plays Reagan: OH MY SCREWING GOSH!! EVIL REAGAN, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!! ARE YOU MOTHERF***ING RETARDED, YOU STUPID B**** A*** BASTARD?!! HOW MOTHER FREAKING DARE YOU BOMB THE GOCITY MALL, KILLING OVER 60,000 PEOPLE, DESTROYING ENTIRE FAMILIES, AND INJURING 65,000 PEOPLE!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I AM BEING SLAMMED WITH A $65,000 FINE AND SUED FOR $40,000 FOR RAISING YOU POORLY!! THAT DOES IT!! EVERYONE, GET OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT MY EVIL COUNTERPART DID!! screen stopped shaking and returned to normal as Kayla, Sheldon, Clara, Rudolph, Amos, Samantha, Gerald, Azura, Luna, and Rei came in and they are mad at Evil Reagan. It was the very last straw for Clara and Rudolph Azura: EVIL REAGAN, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!! ARE YOU MOTHERF***ING RETARDED?!! OH MY SCREWING GOSH!! Sheldon: YOU BOMBED THE GOCITY MALL, KILLING OVER 60,000 PEOPLE, INJURING OVER 65,000 PEOPLE, AND DESTROYING ENTIRE FAMILIES!! NOW REAGAN WAS GOING TO BE SLAMMED WITH A $65,000 FINE AND SHE WILL BE SUED FOR $40,000 WHEN REAGAN RAISED YOU POORLY!! THAT DOES IT, EVIL REAGAN!! Luna: WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! Rei: WE CANNOT STAND YOU ANYMORE!! Reagan: YOU ARE MOTHERF***ING GROUNDED UNTIL THE 30TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE LION KING!! Kayla: That means you will be sent to the Military Security Prison! Evil Reagan: (in Custard's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Not the Military Security Prison! Reagan: TOO MOTHERF***ING BAD, EVIL REAGAN!! WE WILL SEND YOU TO THE MILITARY SECURITY PRISON!! BEFORE WE DO THAT, WE WILL THROW YOU A SENT AWAY PARTY!! WE WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR SCHOOLHOUSE ROCK, MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, MY FRIENDS TIGGER AND POOH, THE BOOK OF POOH, SAVE UMS, SHIMAJIRO, BATMAN CLASSIC, LEAVE IT TO BEAVER, THE SECRET SHOW, THE NEW ADVENTURES OF THE LITTLE KOALA, THE JACKSON FIVE CARTOON, AND THE OSMONDS CARTOON DVDS AND VHS'S!! WE WILL DONATE THEM TO HANS, HANS JR, AND MARYETTA!! AND YOU CAN ONLY WATCH NON CHILDISH SHOWS, NEW SCHOOL PRIME TIME SHOWS, AND PORNOGRAPHIC SHOWS!! to the backyard. Kayla was sitting on Evil Reagan Luna: The sent away party will start! Kayla sits on you while I start the music! puts on Turn it Up and dances; Foo, Noodle, Ka Chung, Custard, Summer, Lunick, BB Jammies, Jazzi, Mimirin, Shimajiro, June, Henry, Roll Light, Clara, Rudolph, Sheldon, Amos, Reagan, Samantha, Gerald, Azura, and Rei appeared happily to join the sent away party and they dance for 2 minutes. Luna turns off the music and everyone stopped dancing and they happily went home and Kayla stood up from sitting on Evil Reagan Samantha: Now, Evil Reagan, Roxy and Stone have arrived to take you away! Roxy: Me and Stone are here to take away Evil Reagan's Schoolhouse Rock, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Save Ums, Shimajiro, Batman Classic, Leave it to Beaver, The Secret Show, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, The Jackson Five Cartoon, and The Osmonds Cartoon DVDs and VHS's and donate them to Hans, Hans Jr, and Maryetta. Gerald: Roxy and Stone are going to pack up your Schoolhouse Rock, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Save Ums, Shimajiro, Batman Classic, Leave it to Beaver, The Secret Show, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, The Jackson Five Cartoon, and The Osmonds Cartoon DVDs and VHS's and donate them to Hans, Hans Jr, and Maryetta. Samantha: I agree. Before you go to the Military Security Prison, Reagan's father will put a tamp on you. Evil Reagan: You better not put a tamp on me! Gerald: Too bad, Evil Reagan. That's what you get for bombing the GoCity Mall. puts a tamp on Evil Reagan; The action was censored Evil Reagan: (in Noodle's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Gerald: Your tamp was on. Samantha: You heard Reagan's father. You will wear a tamp. Kayla: Now your Schoolhouse Rock, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Save Ums, Shimajiro, Batman Classic, Leave it to Beaver, The Secret Show, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, The Jackson Five Cartoon, and The Osmonds Cartoon DVDs and VHS's are in the van. They will donate them to Hans, Hans Jr, and Maryetta. Clara: I agree with Kayla. Now go to the Military Security Prison because me and Rudolph are getting a divorce, and we will never see you. Stone: Come with us, Evil Reagan! You will go to the Military Security Prison and when the German New Year of 2019 comes, you will be executed! and Stone take away Evil Reagan and put her in Roxy's pink car and they drive her to the Military Security Prison Evil Reagan: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Evil Reagan's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A